Gone Gone Gone
by KeepCalmandLoveStrangerThings
Summary: We buried him next to her. The way both of them would have wanted it. We all cried, together. But we'll move on. Even though they are gone. Gone. Gone. Trigger warning. Sequel to The World Stopped. Rated T for mentions of suicide and some language later on. The story is better than the summary.
1. Dustin

**So... I cried while writing this. It's horrible, and not even that sad, but I love Stranger Things that much. So yeah. This takes place after(ish) the events of my other fanfic, The World Stopped. If you haven't read it, go! Now! But if you want to read this first, basically what happened in the story was that El died while closing the gate, and 353 days later, Mike commits suicide. So yeah. Trigger warning, BTW. Also, if you have ever thought about committing suicide or harming yourself, PLEASE READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THE WORLD STOPPED. PLEASE. Ok, now that that rant is over, here is chapter one! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Dustin**

When I showed up to school that day, I knew something was off. I just wasn't sure exactly what. First period in Mr. Clarke's class, I realized. Mike wasn't in his seat. It didn't seem too weird, necessarily. Ever since… El…. Mike would often cut class or even whole days. But this felt different. Weirder. I turned to Lucas, Will and Max, who now sat near them.

"Where is Mike?" I whispered to them. Lucas gave me a face. Max rolled her eyes. Will, however, simply looked far off, thinking.

"Dude, first of all, why are you whispering? Class hasn't even started," Lucas told me, shaking his head. "And anyway, this isn't the first time Mike has skipped school. Why are you even worried?"

"But-" I began, before being cut off by Will.

"Guys," he began. My head turned to him. "It's day 353."

"Oh no," Max whispered under her breath. "So that means-"

"It's been 353 days since," Will finished. None of us ever said the words "death" and "El" in the same sentence. At the beginning, it was because of Mike. That was when he was a mess. He missed school for a month straight. He wouldn't talk to anyone. But now... it is for the sake of us too. We didn't want to relive that. We never wanted to relive that.

The day went on in a silent drag. We all planned to go to Mike's house after school to cheer him up. When the bell rang, we all ran to the bike racks and hopped on. What we didn't know is that not far away, a gun went off. He was gone. Gone. Gone.

* * *

As we arrived at the Wheeler's house, I still had that gut feeling that something was wrong.

"Guys... I don't have a good feeling about this," I warned them as I got off of my bike.

"Stop being such a baby! What's the worst that could happen? The demogorgon would appear?" Lucas snapped back. Will cringed. He still got memories from that place. We rang the doorbell, and expected someone to open the door. No one answered. I shrugged. Just as we were about to turn around, Karen opened the door.

"I'm sorry boys! I just got out of the shower," she smiled at us. "Mike's in the basement."

"Thanks, Mrs. Wheeler," Will smiled back. We all raced to the basement, smiles on our faces.

"Let me go first," Max insisted. Despite Mike's initial thoughts about Max, the two had grown closer, helping him with a lot of feelings that we could never understand. "You guys will just overwhelm him." I wanted to disagree, but I couldn't. We nodded our heads, and she went down the stairs, gently. We waited for about 30 before Max called up to us in a shaky voice.

"Guys...? You might wanna come down here," she whispered. I looked at Lucas, eyebrows scrunched. He shrugged and went downstairs.

"Holy..." he murmured. I looked at Will, alarmed and went down the stairs. That is when I saw a sight worse than I could have imagined. In the tent where El used to sleep, the one that Mike refused to take down, was Mike, slumped over, in a pool of blood. Gun by his side. Supercomm on the other. Will came down the steps, quickly, and looked around. When he looked over at Mike, his face went pale. "I'm gonna throw up," he muttered before racing back up the stairs. I glanced over at Max and Lucas. Tears were in their eyes and streaming down their cheeks. I crossed over to the table in his basement, in shock. That was when I found a piece of paper, scribbled on in Mike's handwriting.

 _I can't do it anymore. It's been 353 days. She promised. I love her._

Tears filled my eyes. Before I knew it, I was sobbing. The most amazing dungeon master on Earth. My best friend. The person I trusted the most. Gone. Gone. Gone.

"We should get Mrs. Wheeler," Max choked through her tears. We all nodded. We walked up the stairs, carefully, walking to the kitchen.

We didn't expect to see Karen crying, Will, still pale, beside her. We looked at each other, and that's when we realized that she already knew. She looked up at us, eyes red, and gestured for us to come to her. She wrapped us in her arms, and we all cried. Because they were gone. Gone. Gone.

* * *

Mike's funeral was small and quiet. Not a public event, like Will's. Joyce, Hopper, Nancy, Steve, Jonathan, Lucas, Max, Will, Holly, Karen, Ted, and I. That's all. Hopper took El's body from that place when she died. They buried her at the quarry where she had saved Mike. We buried him next to her. The way both of them would have wanted it. We lay flowers by their graves, and we all cried, together. But we'll move on. Even though they are gone. Gone. Gone.

* * *

Dear El and Mike,

This is impossible. It's impossible to wake up in the morning, every day, grab my supercomm, ready to talk to you, Mike, but then remember that you are gone. Troy won't let us hear the end of it. Says that it's better off without you. It isn't. It never will be. And why, you ask, am I sounding so deep? Because when two people that you love die, you are never the same. I can't joke around anymore. I know from experience. I could go on about how we miss you and wish both of you were here. We do. But we can't go back in time and change what happened. So, here I am. I can't promise you that I won't move on. I can't say whether or not I'll be the same as I used to be. But I can say that I will never forget you. Either of you. Even though you are gone. Gone. Gone.

Miss you both,

Dustin

* * *

 **The end... ok, now I'm going to start writing Chapter 2, which should be out at the end of the day or tomorrow. Here is my schedule for updates so far-**

 **TODAY- Chap 1- Dustin  
TOMMOROW- Chap 2- Lucas  
12/17- Chap 3- Max  
12/23- Chap 4- Will  
12/25- Chap 5- Steve and Jonathan  
12/27- Chap 6- Joyce  
12/29- Chap 7- Nancy  
12/31- Chap 8- Hopper  
1/2- Chap 9- SECRET**

 **It's approximate, but that is I hope to update. I might ask for opinions, so please check my profile regularly for polls. Thank you so much for reading!**

 **Rose**


	2. Confusion

Hi! So there was a little bit of confusion about the last chapter... I'm just going to clear that off really quickly, based on what happened in order.

October 22, 1985

3:10- Karen got in the shower

3:15- Mike kills himself. Karen is in the shower, so she cannot hear the gunshot.

3:20- Karen gets out of the shower and the boys arrive

3:21- They find Mike's body in the basement, Will throws up and then tells Karen about what happen

3:22- The boys find Karen and Will, in the kitchen, crying.

November 11, 1985

-Mike's funeral

-They all write their letters to Mike and El

I hope that clears things up! Feel free to review or PM me if you have any questions! Chapter 2 should be up tomorrow or sometime this week.


	3. Lucas

**HELLOOOOO! What's up? So again, to clear up a bit of confusion- in my opinion, Nancy kept a gun in her room just in case, which Mike took. Hope that clears everything up... sorry about all the plot holes. Anyway, here is Lucas's chapter! I'm not 100 percent sure how exactly I'm going to write this, but I'll try my best! Thank you for all the support this story has gotten! Enjoy!**

* * *

When I walked into biology for first period, the first thing I noticed was that Mike wasn't there. I sighed. I honestly thought it was getting better. He hadn't cut class or completely missed school for almost two weeks now. But I guess all good things have to come to an end. Like El.

I sat down in my regular seat, staring out the window. Maybe Mike was just late? He was really trying to get better. But I knew, deep inside, that he wasn't coming to school today. Dustin's voice broke me out of my reverie.

"Where is Mike?" he whispered, turning around in his seat. Sometimes, Dustin is the smartest person in the party. This time isn't one of them. I rolled my eyes.

"Dude, first of all, why are you whispering? Class hasn't even started. Anyway, this isn't the first time Mike has skipped school. Why are you even worried?" I responded, shaking my head.

"But-" Dustin began to protest.

"Guys," Will spoke quietly, cutting Dustin off. "It's day 353."

"Oh no," Max whispered. "That means-"

"It's been 353 days since," Will confirmed. El's death was hard on us all. It hurt too much to say it out loud, that she died. It would bring back those memories.

The rest of the day continued, in a boring haze. Max came up with the idea to go over to Mike's and try to cheer him up after school. After class, I walked slowly to my bike, unlike Dustin, who ran like there was no tomorrow to see Mike. As I rode, I didn't know that it was. He was gone. Gone. Gone.

* * *

We arrived at the Wheeler's at the end of the perfect cul-de-sac. Mike had only told me once about how behind the mask that his "perfect" family wore, their household was broken. As I began to walk up the steps, Dustin interrupted me.

"Guys... I don't have a good feeling about this," he confessed to us as he began to climb off his bike.

"Stop being such a baby! What's the worst that could happen? The demogorgon will appear?" I yelled at him. I was honestly tired of Dustin's whining. I turned around and rang the doorbell. We waited for about a minute, and no one answered. I looked at Dustin, and he shrugged. I turned around when I heard the door opening. Mrs. Wheeler opened the door, in a bathrobe.

"I'm sorry boys! I just got out of the shower," she smiled, looking at our expectant faces. "Mike's in the basement."

We grinned at her and ran through the door.

"Thanks Mrs. Wheeler," Will hastily called back to her as we ran to where the stairway. Max stopped us before we could go down.

"Let me go first," she insisted. Mike and Max had become better friend over the past few months, sometimes her being the only one who could get through to him on his worst days. They had both been through shit, and it brought them together. "You guys will just overwhelm him." I knew she was right. She climbed down the basement steps, and there was a long pause. I was about to call down to her, but she responded before I could.

"Guys...? You might want to come down here..." she called to us, shakily. I glanced at Dustin, confused. He seemed confused too. I shrugged and hopped down the steps.

I was not ready to see what I saw down there. I don't think I ever would be. I don't think anyone ever will be. Mike, sitting in a pool of blood dripping down from his head, a gun by his side.

"Holy..." I breathed out. I could feel tears forming in my eyes. Dustin quickly came down the steps, and saw the sight that lay in front of him. Tears began to fall down my cheeks. Will ran down the steps. I looked over at him and watched his face turn pale.

"I think I'm gonna throw up," he murmured, before running back up the steps. I couldn't take my eyes from the person who lay in front of me. I heard rustling coming from behind me, and then a sob. I turned around to see Dustin, sobbing, piece of paper in front of him. I quickly grabbed it. Max walked over to me and we began to read.

 _I can't do it anymore. It's been 353 days. She promised. I love her._

That's when it hit me that he was gone. Just like El. Because he couldn't live without her. And all I could think at that moment was that wherever he was, I hoped we could see her. I could only hope.

"We should get Mrs. Wheeler," Max choked out from beside me. I nodded. We carefully walked up the stairs. As we turned to the kitchen, we saw Will and Mrs. Wheeler crying. She looked up at us, and didn't need to say anything. We ran into her arms, and cried, because he was gone. Gone. Gone.

* * *

Mike's funeral was hard. I almost didn't come. I didn't want to see my best friend's body be lowered into the ground. Yet I knew I had to. We walked up to the quarry, where El had first saved Mike. There had been a gravestone there for a year now. One stone, one name. There was still one stone. But now, there are two names. We buried him next to El. I knew that he wouldn't have wanted it any other way. I knew that if she was the one who was just gone, she would have wanted the same thing. That night, I went home and I cried. I cried. Because they were gone. Gone. Gone.

* * *

Dear Mike and El,

Hi. It's me, Lucas. Listen, I'm going to be honest.

To Mike:

As much as I hope you are happy there, I hope you were happier here. I hope that you see El, but I wish you could see us more. Another day, and I have to remind myself that you aren't there. We threw out the D&D board. I know that isn't what you would have wanted. But you wouldn't have wanted us to commit suicide either. I'm sorry if I seem harsh, but when your best friend kills himself, you tend to get mad at him. We miss you, though. We miss you every day.

To El:

I'm sorry. About everything. You don't deserve any of this. The one reason that I'm not furious at Mike is that I know that you are happy now. Like you deserve to be. I was a jerk to you, and I wish I wasn't like that. But I hope you are happy. With Mike. I hope you are living your dream life. And I know I have only technically seen you for 8 days of my life, but just know that you have changed me for the better.

I will never forget either of you. I promise that your memory will live on. Even though you are gone. Gone. Gone.

Miss you both,

Lucas

* * *

 **Heyyyyy! So I started this on Sunday, but I got distracted and finished it today... sorry for the wait! Anyway, here was chapter 2! Thank you so much for all your support! It makes me so happy! Again, here is my update schedule.**

 **12/17- Chap 3- Max  
12/23- Chap 4- Will  
12/25- Chap 5- Steve and Jonathan  
12/27- Chap 6- Joyce  
12/29- Chap 7- Nancy  
12/31- Chap 8- Hopper  
1/2- Chap 9- SECRET**

 **I have a play on the 16th, so chapter 3 might end up being updated later than Sunday. Again, I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Love,**

 **Rose**


	4. Max

**Heyyyy... I know I'm a week behind, but it is the 23rd and I think I'll probably have this out today! Yay! This chapter is horrible, but I'm running out of ideas because these are ALL THE SAME EVENTS! UGH! But after Chapter 4, things should start to get more interesting. As usual, trigger warning. Enjoy!**

* * *

I knew, from the first day I walked into this school on October 30, 1984, that my life would change. How much? That, I was not expecting. My first week at Hawkins was... eventful, to say the least. But nothing, nothing that I had ever seen could prepare me for that awful feeling that something was really, really wrong that day.

I walked into biology first period, and looked around at the empty classroom in front of me. I avoided getting rides with Billy, instead opting to skateboard, normally meaning I was the first one there. I took my seat, and I couldn't help but wonder why this day felt all backwards.

Not long after, the classroom began to fill. Almost everyone was there, except for Dustin and Mike. Lucas walked into the classroom, looked around, and sighed. I knew that it was about Mike. Mike hadn't cut class or missed school in two weeks... but I knew he wasn't coming today. Lucas took his seat on the right of me, Mike's empty seat on my left, Will and Dustin's in front. As Dustin walked in, he seemed confused and worried. As he sat down, he turned to us.

"Where is Mike?" he whispered, looking around cautiously. I rolled my eyes, annoyed by the fact that Dustin was even asking.

"First of all, why are you whispering? Class hasn't even started," Lucas began. "Anyway, this isn't the first time Mike has skipped school. Why are you even worried?" Unfortunately, I knew Lucas was right.

"But-" Dustin began, leaning towards us.

"Guys," Will interrupted him. I turned towards him. "It's day 353." The realization dawned on me. That means that today would be the 353rd day since El. Tomorrow would be the longest he's lived without her since the day they met.

"Oh no... That means..." I trailed off, not wanting to say it.

"It's been 353 days since," Will finished for me. I knew that today would be hard. So as the day dragged on, we came up with a plan. We would go to Mike's after school to cheer him up.

I had never known the real Mike. When I had met him, he was the Mike who didn't know if Eleven was still out there. The Mike I knew after El was always angry, always broken, always screaming. Always fighting. I had never known the real Mike. And as I got on my bike and rode to Mike's house, I didn't know that I ever would. Because he was gone. Gone. Gone.

* * *

As we walked up the steps to Mike's house, Dustin interrupted us with a nervous tone.

"Guys... I don't have a good feeling about this," he warned us, climbing off of his bike. Lucas whipped around from the top of the steps.

"Stop being such a baby! What is the worst that's going to happen? The demogorgon will appear?" I couldn't help but nod awkwardly. I found myself often being quiet and shy. I'm not sure if it was because all the weight put down on me- Billy was about to move out, and my stepfather started taking out his anger on me. I have the bruises to prove it. I don't know if it was from knowing all the pain that Mike went through daily. I knew that he struggled to get out of bed in the morning. not physically, but mentally. I had only seen one call that he had made to El- it was day 304. He was a mess. We had gotten closer in the past months. I think it was because of the awfulness we both faced. Yet, that still doesn't answer why I am quiet.

Lucas turned and rang the doorbell. We waited for about a minute before starting to turn around to go home. As we turned, the door opened and Mrs. Wheeler answered in a bathrobe.

"I'm sorry boys! I just got out of the shower!" she smiled. "Mike's in the basement," she added, laughing a little. We all ran to the stairway, Will hastily calling back a thank you. Before they could go down the stairs, I stopped them.

"Let me go first. You guys will just overwhelm him," I insisted. They reluctantly nodded. I raced downstairs, and looked over to the blanket fort where Mike spent most of his time, to see- his body. His dead body, slumped over, a pool of blood forming around him. If this was a movie, I would have said how cool this was. But it wan't. I felt sick. That was when I noticed the handgun beside him, loosely held in his hand. I inhaled deeply.

"Guys...? You might want to come down here..." my voice cracked as I called them over. I heard a pair of feet scrambling down the steps, and I saw Lucas emerge. He took in the sight with wide eyes.

"Holy..." he breathed. Tears were already falling, and Lucas's eyes were welling up. Another sound of loud banging rang through my ears as Dustin ran down the steps. I didn't look at his face. I didn't want to see his expression. Will came down the steps. He had only taken a look.

"I think I'm going to throw up," he whispered, running back up the steps. I heard a sob from behind me. I turned and saw Dustin sitting at the table, piece of paper clutched in his hand. A note, I thought walking towards him. Lucas grabbed the paper, and I began to read it from over his shoulder.

 _I can't do it anymore. It's been 353 days. She promised. I love her._

I sobbed. I didn't know what it all meant. But it hurt just the same. That's when I remembered that Mike had a family, parents, siblings.

"We should go tell Mrs. Wheeler," I murmured. Lucas and Dustin nodded. We ran up the stairs and found Will and Mrs. Wheeler crying in the kitchen. She looked up at us, sobbed, and held out her arms. I ran into her embrace. And I sobbed. Because they were gone. Gone. Gone.

* * *

His funeral was not long after. As we mourned Mike and El at their graves, I walked over to the edge of the quarry. I looked out at the beautiful view. I had only been there once... when Mike tried to pitch himself over the ledge last year. I never saw how beautiful it was until now. I turned around, and watched Hopper push in the last shovel of earth. I stepped closer and read their gravestone.

El Hopper  
1971 - 1984  
"Promise."

Mike Wheeler  
1971 - 1985  
"Promise."

And that's when I fully comprehended it. They were gone. Gone. Gone.

* * *

Dear Mike and El,

Hey there, it's Max. Just wanted to say a couple of things.

El,

I never really knew you face to face. But I feel like I do. All those stories Dustin and Lucas and Mike told me make me feel like I knew you. I know we never got off on the right start- or ended at it either- but I hope that you know that I'm sorry. I hope you can see him, because we sure can't. I hope that you are happy.

Mike,

First of all, I miss you. You were the only partially sane one in our group. OK, I take that back. But anyway, I just hope that you know that we all miss you. And though we will heal and forgive, we will not forget. I hope that you see her every day. I hope that you don't have to count the days that you don't have her, because she will be there. I hope that it was worth it.

To both of you, I never really knew either of you that well. But you have both changed me in more ways than I thought possible. Listen, as much as I hope you are individually happy, I hope even more that you are happy together. Even though you are both gone. Gone. Gone.

Love,

Max

* * *

 **Wow, this sucked. And it is 1:07 A.M. on December 25th. Because I am awful. Oh well. Here is my (updated) schedule!**

 **12/26- Chap 4- Will  
12/28- Chap 5- Steve and Jonathan  
12/30- Chap 6- Joyce  
1/1- Chap 7- Nancy  
1/6- Chap 8- Hopper  
1/7 or 1/13- Chap 9- SECRET**

 **I think... things might be posted either earlier or later, depending on how lazy and/or unproductive I am. Oh well. But, good news! More of 1,754 Days should be up before the New Year! Yayyyyy! And a HUGE thank you to phieillydinyia, who is the absolute best! Please look at her amazing fic, Visage of Lost Love! You will definitely love it, and make sure to follow and favorite that! My story is horrible, so I'm not going to ask for that. Again, oh well. See ya!**

 **Love,**

 **Rose**


	5. Will

**Hola! Sorry I'm late! The holidays have been SUPER busy, and both my brothers and my dad's birthdays are/were this week, so I didn't really have that much time to really sit down and write. And a quick thanks to AliKattt and phieillydinyia, who are amazing supporters of this story! Enjoy!**

* * *

As I walked into class, my instincts were telling me to run. And after the Upside Down, I normally listened to my instincts. _Get it together, Will. It's just school._ I shook my head and walked into the classroom. I sat down at my desk, looking around at the seats around me. That's when I realized that Mike wasn't in his seat. I sighed and sat down. As I plopped my books down on the desk, Dustin turned around.

"Where is Mike?" he whispered to us. I thought for a minute. El... happened... 353 days ago.

"Guys," I muttered. Their heads turned towards me. "It's Day 353."

"Oh no... that means..." Max whispered.

"It's been 353 days since," I confirmed gravely.

El was hard on all of us. Even me, and I had never officially met her.

But Mike... it was painful just to watch. When Hopper came out of that truck and told him... it was even more painful than that week in the Upside Down.

Mike had missed school for about a month straight. December 15, 1984 was when we realized just how bad it was. It was the day of the snowball. Mike was a mess. He tried to set fire to the snowball, but my mom found him and stopped him in time.

Mike had gotten a little better. He was at school, and he didn't get into as much trouble, but we could all tell that Michael Wheeler was broken.

Max came up with the idea to visit Mike after school to cheer him up. While I thought it was a great idea, I was hesitant. I knew Mike would want to be alone. But I relented.

As we climbed on our bikes, I couldn't help but think what would have happened if El was here.

As we rode, I didn't realize that one of the things that would have happen was that he wouldn't be gone. Gone. Gone.

* * *

As I arrived at the Wheeler's, Lucas and Max were already at the door.

"Guys, I don't have such a good feeling about this," Dustin shouted out cautiously.I was glad someone agreed with me.

"Stop being such a baby! What's the worst that is going to happen? The demogorgon will appear?" Lucas snapped. I winced. Flashes of the demogorgon raced through my mind. As Lucas rang the doorbell, I walked up the steps and stood next to him. We waited for about a minute before Mrs. Wheeler opened the door.

"Sorry boys! I was in the shower," she smiled. "Mike's in the basement," she added, stepping to the side to let us in.

"Thanks Mrs. Wheeler," I threw back hastily, remembering my manners. Max stopped us before we could go down the stairs.

"Let me go first. You guys will just overwhelm him," she insisted. I knew she was right. She raced down the stairs. All we heard was silence.

"Guys...? You might want to come down here," she whispered. Lucas shrugged and raced down the steps.

"Holy..." he breathed. Dustin turned to me, alarm on his face. He ran down, and I saw him stop. I knew what had happened by the look on his face. I walked down the stairs cautiously, not wanting to look over, not wanting to see that I was right. As I looked over at the fort, I saw that I was right.

All of a sudden, time stopped. I was surrounded in a misty fog.

"El..." I breathed, knowing that somehow, this was her doing. I looked around to see an image of the basement. All of a sudden, I was standing in it. I saw... Mike.

He was looking down, and that's when I saw his SuperComm in his hand. I saw a handgun in the other. I swallowed, knowing what I was going to see. Mike turned on the SuperComm.

"It's day 353... again," he whispered into the SuperComm. He took in a shaky breath.

"I can't do this anymore, El. I can't do this," he sobbed. "My parents... they're getting a divorce, and they don't understand anyway." I took in a breath. Mike had never told us that. I wondered if things would be different if he had.

"I don't talk to Jonathan, Steve, and Nancy anymore," he continued.

"Lucas, Dustin and Max, they don't understand. None of them do. To them, you were just another person. The first month was... difficult for them, but they are fine now," he sobbed again. I noticed that my name wasn't on that list.

"Will," _T_ _here it is,_ I thought. "he would understand, but he didn't know you. He never will," I looked down at my feet. I knew what he was saying was the truth. As much as I hated it, I couldn't help him.

"Joyce doesn't understand, she's too busy with Will and Jonathan. Hopper... he isn't doing so great. He's turned back to alcohol, drowning his sorrows again. He's cleared out the cabin... too painful for him, that's what he said. When he's sober... which isn't often, let me tell you... he's dark and depressed. He's on the brink of losing it. He still doesn't understand," Mike murmured into the SuperComm. I knew Hopper had changed since El. I knew he wasn't the same. Two daughters... it seemed too difficult to imagine. I just didn't realize how bad it had gotten.

"I can't do this anymore. El, we all need you. I need you. If you can hear me... just send a sign. Please," Mike begged. He looked down at the gun. He stood up.

"Ok. It's ok," he whispered, taking a deep breath.

He took a pencil and a sheet of paper as I moved over to see what he was writing.

 _I can't do it anymore. It's been 353 days. She promised. I love her._

He crossed back to the tent and sat down. He picked up the gun.

"El... I don't know what comes next. If I'll see you... I'll tell you everything. If I don't...," he murmured, raising the gun to his temple and placing a finger on the trigger.

"I love you," he whispered. A bang shook throughout the room, and suddenly I was back in the basement, the real one.

"I think I'm going to throw up," I murmured before running upstairs to the bathroom. I walked out of the bathroom a minute later. I knew I had to tell Mrs. Wheeler. I found her in the kitchen.

"Ummmm... Mrs. Wheeler?" I said, walking towards her tentatively.

"Yes?"

"Do you know about El?" I asked, not sure what the answer would be.

"Yes. Everything. Not the lie the government said," she whispered, her face darkening.

"You know that she died? Or that Mike was in love with her?" I asked, stepping towards her. She nodded.

"Well... Mike killed himself. Because of it," I muttered. Her face went pale. Her mouth opened, then closed. She rested her elbows on the counter, and I saw tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I am a horrible mother," she whispered. I was about to interject before she cut me off. "I knew that it would happen one day. I _knew._ Yet my stupid self refused to believe it," she sobbed into her hands. Before I knew it, I was crying too. I hugged her. I heard a creaking sound coming from across the room. I looked up to see Lucas, Max, and Dustin, tears streaming down their cheeks. Mrs. Wheeler opened her arms, and the three of them ran to her embraced. And we sobbed. Because they were gone. Gone. Gone.

* * *

I almost didn't go to his funeral. But I knew that I should. I arrived at the quarry with my mom and brother. Hopper was already there. It was just the four of us. I didn't want to look at him, to see how he was doing. Mike's description scared me enough. I turned back, looking at the view. A voice suddenly whispered.

"Promise." I spun around. No one. That's when I realized what that voice wanted me to do. I walked towards Hopper.

"Promise," I told him.

"What?" he asked.

"Promise. It's their word. Inscribe it. It's what they would want," I insisted.

"And you know this because?" he looked at me skeptically.

"You really want to know?"

He shook his head, took out his knife, and inscribed it in the rock. I would make their memory live on, and have their legacy continue. Even though they were gone. Gone. Gone.

* * *

Dear Mike and El,

Hey. It's Will. To both of you, I just wanted to say thank you. For everything you've done. I'm not going to go over them, because they are certainly not uplifting. But thank you. I know that I am technically responsible for both of your deaths. But I hope that you are happy, or, at least, happier than you were. I guess I'll see you guys, eventually. Even though you are gone. Gone. Gone.

Will

* * *

 **Ok. I cried. It's not the writing- the writing is bad- it's the story. I kinda wanted to shake things up. Will is, I feel, kind of a bridge between every dimension, and I wanted him to be a bridge for these dimensions too. I am SOOOOO SORRY about the late update, I started this on the 29th, and here I am, finishing it on the 1st. Oops. HAPPY NEW YEAR, by the way. I'm forgetting about the schedule, because as much as I would like it to, it's not going to happen. And about 1,754 Days- I realized I am putting too much on my plate, so I am going to side track that and get back to it when this story is done. This chapter is 1,754 words! Anyway, thanks for reading! Bye!**

 **Goodbye readers,**

 **Rose**


	6. Steve

**Hello! I'm back! So, quick thing- today is Tuesday, Jan 2. This is more for me so I know how long it took me to write this chapter, because I have an awful memory. This is Steve's chapter! Yay? I honestly don't know how to write this... I ship Jancy, but I honestly don't mind Stancy, and it's pretty clear that Steve is still in love with Nancy... so I might even do some Stancy angst? And a quick clear up for the last chapter- basically, I made some sort of "afterlife" type thing (not a specified afterlife, more whatever you want it to be) where people can watch over others and send signs. I had El use her powers to show Will what happened. It makes no sense, but bear with me. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

It was a day like any other. I woke up, took a shower, dried my hair until it was _damp_ , put in my Farrah Fawcett spray, got dressed, ate breakfast, and went to the Henderson's. I picked up Dustin and drove him to school with his bike, because I couldn't pick him up. I then drove back to my house. My life is boring.

As I sat down on my bed, I couldn't help but laugh. _What has my life become?_ From King Steve to the Henderson nanny. Yep, my life is boring. I went to work that day, and went back home. Yup, boring.

Until I got a call from none other than Nancy Wheeler.

 _"Steve..."_

"Hey Nance, what's up?" I asked, leaning against the wall. "Is everything ok?"

" _No... come, please,"_ Nancy sobbed into the phone. My eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah, sure Nance, I'll be right there," I assured her quickly before slamming the phone into the wall. The phone rang again.

" _Steve, it's Dustin..."_ the voice from the other side of the phone choked out.

"Yeah, what's up buddy?"

" _Come over to the Wheeler's... quickly,"_ Dustin muttered. And that was when I knew my day wasn't going to be so boring after all.

I quickly got in my car and drove to the Wheelers. I had memorized the way by now... _Go straight until the second stop sign, make a right, then when you see the sign for Oak Street, make a left._ When I arrived, there were ambulances and police cars surrounding the house.

"Oh shit..." I whispered underneath my breath. Dustin was waiting outside the front step, and I could see that he was crying. I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked, concerned. Normally I wouldn't care this much. But I could tell this was serious.

"Mike..." Dustin sobbed.

"Mike what?" I asked, scared to know the answer.

"Killed... killed himself," Dustin whispered through his tears. I inhaled sharply. This couldn't be happening.

*FLASHBACK*

"Go away, Steve," Mike grumbled at me.

"Hey, I was just offering you a ride," I objected, not understanding why the Wheeler kid was so moody.

"And I said no. Go away," he glared.

"Ok, ok... sorry," I exclaimed, throwing my hands up.

I dropped all of them off before going to the quarry as I usually did after-school to meet Hopper. To help him. When I got there, however, Hopper wasn't there. Mike was. I furrowed my eyebrows.

Mike was standing by... her grave. Sobbing. Hard. He was crouching down, running his fingers over the engravement.

"It's day 138... I can't do it. I can't. I'm sorry," he whispered. He stood up and walked over to the ledge. My eyes widened in alarm. I ran over to him just as he raised his leg and tackled him to the ground. He looked up at me in shock and anger.

"Why...why would you do that?!" He screamed at me, trying to get away from me. "I was finally... I was finally going to see her again! And you ruined it!" He screamed. I was sure he would lose his voice any minute.

"You can't do it, Mike. You have people that need you here," I tried to reason with him.

"I need HER!" he screamed back, still fighting.

"Stop! Stop!" I grunted as I tried to hold him back. Then he just- collapsed. Like all his muscles went weak. Like he gave up fighting. And he sobbed for the girl he had lost 138 days ago.

*END FLASHBACK*

I had tried to stop him once. This time, I had failed myself. I had failed him, his family, everyone. _Oh god... Steve, you piece of shit, what did you do?_ I thought to myself, still holding on to Dustin.

"Hey... I'm going to go inside and find Nancy," I whispered to him. He nodded and let go. But he didn't wipe his tears away.

I took off towards the house, and as I did, I saw doctors bringing out a stretcher covered in a white sheet. The wind blew the sheet down a little, and I saw Mike's pale face, a gaping hole surrounded in blood by his temple. I gagged. My feet stopped, and every part of me screamed to turn back, to not see Nancy's reaction. But some part of me trudged on. I ran inside the house, calling out her name.

"Nancy? Nance, where are you?"

"Here..." came the broken, sobbing reply. I followed the sound of sobs until I reached the steps.

I saw Nancy, in the middle of the steps, sitting and sobbing. Her mascara was smeared all over her face, and her shirt was wet with tear stains. Without thinking, I quickly wrapped her in a hug.

Realizing what I was doing, I inhaled sharply and jolted away.

"I'm sorry... I know that..." I stuttered, trying to find an excuse.

"No... Steve... can you keep doing that?" she whispered through her sobs.

I didn't need her to ask twice. I quickly wrapped my arms around her, and we sobbed together. Because he was gone. Gone. Gone.

* * *

I didn't want to go to his funeral. I didn't want to see death, I didn't want to think about it. But as I got out of bed that morning, I knew that I should.

I should because my life right now was boring.

I should because Mike was kind and caring.

I should because Lucas, Will and Max are counting on me.

I should because I could be there for Dustin.

I should for Nancy.

So I went to the Wheeler kid's funeral. I had to swear so many times that I had allergies. But by the end, I couldn't deny anymore. Because he was gone. Gone. Gone.

* * *

Hey Mike,

It's me, Steve. The one time I wasn't there? Really? Honestly, if you were here, you wouldn't hear the end of it. Why, Mike? What are you getting from this?

You, you dipshit, you are causing so much suffering. For what? I'm only telling you this because no one else will. I don't want to yell at you while you are dead, but if you are out there, somewhere, you deserve to know the pain you caused. Because if you somehow get a second chance at life, you'll remember, and you won't do it again.

I hope you are happy. I hope that you are happy too, El.

Just remember what I've said. Even if you are gone. gone. gone.

Steve

* * *

 **Welp, it's January 17... oops. Life has been busy, with school and at home and I haven't found time to write... that, and the fact that I had no idea what to write and that I am a major procrastinator. This sucked, but I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rose**


	7. Joyce

**Hi! I'm backkkkkk! Today is Joyce's chapter! I honestly don't know how to write this so this is probably going to be crap, and also I really don't have a lot of time to write this, and there is stress and stuff so don't expect too much of me. Also, iAmCC, no, I am not RoseGoldFloof, in fact, Rose isn't my real name, it is an alias, I don't even know where I got it from. I might do a name reveal, but Rose has become a part of me and I don't know... but let me know! Ok, enough procrasinating. Enjoy!**

* * *

I sat at my kitchen table, thinking, a cigarette between my lips. It was strange, foreign almost, to smoke without Hopper beside me. But as he once said, he was sucked up by a black hole.

Not the same black hole Sara and El got sucked into, though.

The same one Mike got sucked into.

I came, once in a while, to the Wheeler's. Mike was quiet, always, barely touching his food, never smiling. He had the eyes of someone broken, and he was broken. Anyone could see, even if you were Ted Wheeler.

"BRIIINNNNGGGG!"

The phone rang, startling me, making me drop the cigarette. I rushed from my seat and picked the phone off the reciever.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Mom..." Will's voice came back, cracking. I wasn't sure if it was because of the phone, or that his voice was cracking in real life. But I could sense the danger and urgency coming from his voice.

"Honey, what's wrong?" I questioned, shifting so my back was against the wall.

"I'm not gonna make excuses..."" Will started.

"Sweetie, just tell me," I said, urgently.

"Mike killed himself."

I dropped the phone.

Mike Wheeler.

Dead.

The same boy who was my son's first friend.

The same boy who would give up everything to find my son in that week of '83.

The same boy who helped my son through his being possessed.

The same boy who loved a girl named El.

I grabbed the phone.

"I'll be right there, honey, ok? Just hang on," I urged him, pulling on my jacket and grabbing the car keys, slamming the phone into the wall.

I drove as quickly as possible to the Wheeler's, my heart racing.

I thought back to a year ago, when El walked into my house, probably scared out of her mind, and as everyone watched her, all I could do was watch Mike.

The way he looked at her, like she was sent from heaven.

Like she hung the moon and the stars.

Like she was the only thing on the Earth.

I pulled into the Wheeler's driveway, running to get to my son, my boy, who was too young for all of it. And I held him.

I held him while he cried for the friend he had lost.

I cried too.

Because they were gone. Gone. Gone.

* * *

His funeral was simple and beautiful. Everyone spoke in quiet, grave tones, remembering the boy resting in the Earth below us.

Dustin, Lucas, Will, spoke words about who he was. A leader. A kind soul. A brilliant mind.

Nancy spoke words about him as a boy. Curious. Compassionate. Caring.

Hopper tried to open his mouth, but fell short. Closing his mouth and letting his tears engulf him.

But no one said what needed to be said. None of them could, even if they tried.

But she couldn't.

Because, she, too, was gone. Gone. Gone.

* * *

Dear Mike and El,

It's hard to know what to say. Honestly, thank you.

Mike, thank you. For being there as support for Will when he was going through miserable times, even though you were, too. For loving him as a brother, and letting him confide in you. For your determination, for your kindness. Thank you.

El, thank you. For saving my boy countless times, for risking your own life to save a boy's who you barely knew, through thick and thin. For not thinking twice about going and closing that gate, even though you knew the risks that came with it. Thank you.

Thank you.

I will miss you both so much.

Thank you.

Even though you are gone. Gone. Gone.

* * *

 **That was short, I know, but I feel like that is how it needed to be. I hope it was decent. Again, thank you SOOOOO FREAKING MUCH to AliKattt for getting me off my lazy streak/writers block and actually making me write this. You unblocked my writer's block. Good news and bad news.**

 **Bad news- there is two more chapters left of this.**

 **Good news- I can start on the 1,754 Days sequel! Yay!**

 **I know a lot of you have been anticipating that, and I plan to have the first chapter updated on my birthday, March 21!**

 **Thanks so much for reading, please review, not only does it completely make my day, but it helps me improve as a writer.**

 **Bye for now!**

 **Rose**


	8. Nancy (FINALLY)

**I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW IM SORRY IM NOT DEAD I JUST PROCRASTINATE THANK YOU ALL FOR THE SUPPORT IM GONNA START NOW BYE**

* * *

 **OK I WROTE THAT LIKE LAST MONTH SHOOT SORRY**

* * *

The bell rang, a loud BRINNNNNGGGG.

While all the other kids in the classroom grabbed their books and left, I sat there. I was feeling on edge today, like something wasn't right.

Sometimes, I felt like that.

My therapist said that it was anxiety, and that it was just because I felt the same way with Barb. But this was a thousand times stronger.

This was worse than what I felt with Barb.

All of a sudden, my brain told me that I needed to get home. NOW. I picked up my books, threw open my locker, shoved my books in, and turned around, ready to bolt. But before I could, I saw Jonathan standing in front of me, smiling.

"Hi," he smiled at me.

"Hi," I answered, still frowning. He creased his eyebrows.

"What's wrong?"

"That's exactly the point," I shook my head, "I don't know. But something is wrong. Really wrong. I need to get home," He nodded, still looking worried.

"Do you want a ride home?" he asked.

"Please," I whispered, rushing out the doors.

The feeling intensified as I ran over every person in my head. Dad? No, it wouldn't be this bad. Mom? No, that wasn't it. Holly? No. Mike?

I stopped, Jonathan right behind me.

"Mike," I breathed.

As I bolted to Jonathan's car, I quickly did the math in my head. Mike wasn't at the school today. He had been getting better... right? The last time he tried to... kill himself... was a while ago. But then again, a person who has tried to kill themselves 7 times would probably not be getting better.

As I slammed the passenger door shut, a stab of anxiety rushed through me. Flashbacks of the five times I had caught Mike trying to commit suicide swam through my brain. The haunting stories that Steve and Max told me about their experiences saving him ran through my head as well.

Jonathan entered the driver's seat, looking at me worriedly.

"Jon. Drive. Now," I murmured firmly, looking out of the front window. I felt tears running down my cheeks.

Something was wrong, I knew for sure as Jonathan started up the engine.

"Listen... if something happens... I have to go to work. I've already missed a lot, and we need the money desperately. But- call Steve, ok? He'll help," Jonathan whispered to me as he sped past the small Hawkins road. I nodded, scared to open my mouth in fear that it would somehow make things worse.

As we entered my familiar street, my face paled. Ambulances and police cars lined the cul-de-sac.

"Stop the car," I whispered, my throat raw.

Jonathan didn't look twice, he stopped the car in the middle of the road.

"Thank you," I croaked.

Then I ran.

I ran to my big house on the perfect cul de sac, which was perfect no longer.

I ran up the steps to my door, despite the policeman trying to stop me.

I ran through the house down the steps to the basement, where doctors crowded.

I pushed through them all to see what they were looking at, what happened.

And I saw my brother, his curls covered in blood, his mouth curved into a small smile which I would never see again. His dark brown eyes closed.

I screamed.

I screamed for the brother that I had loved so much, even though I refused to show it. I screamed for my friend, a person I could confide in. And I screamed for the way that I had lost him.

I don't remember the doctors leading me up the steps. I don't remember my mom wrapping her arms around me, sobbing. I don't remember dragging myself to the phone, and dialing in one of the most familiar numbers I knew.

I heard him pick up the phone, the sound of silence filling my ears.

"Steve..." I whispered into the phone, my tears still streaming down my face.

" _Hey Nance, what's up? Is everything ok?"_ he asked.

"No...," I murmured. "Come, please,"

" _Yeah, sure Nance, I'll be right there,"_ I heard him say just before the line went dead.

I trudged up the steps, going to my room, but when I was about half way up, I stopped. Mike. His name coursed through my head. And I dropped down to the steps, sobbing.

I don't remember them bringing my brother's body up the steps.

I don't remember Steve rushing into my house, and holding me while I cried.

I don't remember screaming until my throat was raw.

I just remembered feeling empty.

Because he was gone. Gone. Gone.

His funeral was quiet and small. Barely anyone was there. But I knew that that is the way Mike would have wanted it.

It was my idea, to write them letters. To tell them what was going on. To tie them to balloons. To let them fly away.

Eleven white balloons flying away.

Mom and Dad in one. Holly. Dustin. Lucas. Max. Will. Joyce. Jonathan. Steve. Myself. Hopper.

And once a month, Hopper and I would come to the quarry and write another one. And make it fly away.

And hope that there was, maybe, possibly, the slightest chance that they could see it.

Even though they are gone. Gone. Gone.

 **Well that was emotional.**

 **I sort of defied my standard format with the letters, but it felt like a good place to end.**

 **I also kind of gave Nancy super sister senses, but I felt like it added suspense, I guess. Welp, this took me about a month to write. I'm gonna attempt a double update... but we will see where that goes.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! :)**

 **-Rose**


	9. Hopper (LAST CHAPTER!)

**Hola! It's currently March 31, 2018! Holy shit. This is the last chapter. I do not know how to write the secret chapter, it was supposed to be Mike and El meeting somehow, but I can't write that, so I'm ending it here. God this is crazy. I'm really excited for this one because this focuses more on El's death than Mike's and I really get to play with that.**

 **But anyway, I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

I sat at my kitchen table, beer in front of me. I stared at it.

There was something so tempting about it. The way it could wash away your sorrows... for a while.

She had practically forced me to quit drinking.

But she is gone now.

I slumped my head against the table, banging it hard. I reached out my hand to the beer and twisted it open. Just as I was pouring the first drop, Flo's urgent voice came over the radio.

"Hopper! Get of off your couch now and get down here. There's an emergency,"

I stood up and stretched, and picked up my radio.

"I was on a chair, for your information, Flo. And what's wrong?" I slurred as I picked up my keys and hat, and began to leave my house slowly as Flo's crackling voice responded.

"Suicide. At the Wheeler's. Their son,"

Holy shit.

I sank down to my couch, taking it in.

Mike Wheeler. The nerdy boy who would play D&D. The loyal one who would never let harm come to his friends. The one who wouldn't give up on a girl, and called her every night for 353 days.

The boy who lost someone he loved.

I had wanted to smack him for the days after... her. He had known her for a week. A week.

I had had her for months. Months and months. I gave her a home. He wouldn't understand. But maybe, in this moment, I realized that he might have.

I knew how much someone can change you after a short time. And I knew that El loved Mike with everything she had.

I knew he felt the same.

I looked up to see hot, wet tears streaming down my face.

El wasn't even here for me to make excuses about allergies. The irony.

"HOPPER!" Flo's chiding voice came over the radio. "Get over there! Now! They found a note too," she scolded.

"I'm on my way," I choked, getting off of the couch. I couldn't breathe. This town, those boys, I had suffered one tragedy. We didn't need another one. Bu that's why they are called tragedies, aren't they? No one wants them to happen. Yet, somehow, they do. They always do. Names rattled off in my head. Sarah. El. Now, Mike. I stepped on the gas in the eerie silence of the car. It was funny, actually. No blasting radio to drown out my thoughts. Just an eerie silence. And I thought. I thought about how life was unfair. That's when I realized, the timing was better, in the end. While I wish none of this, the tragedy, the death, would have happened in the first place, but the timing, in a way, was for the better.

Because I knew that if it had been Mike who died first, hell would come to all of us early.

If it had been Mike first, I would have an empty shell of a girl.

If it had been Mike first, she still would have died.

Either way, both of them would be gone. Gone. Gone.

* * *

I was the first one at the funeral. I stood, alone, on the edge of the quarry, overlooking the peaceful water below me.

I wondered why he had chosen to shoot himself.

Maybe it was because every single time he had tried and failed to kill himself, he had tried to jump.

Funny that he succeeded the one time he didn't.

I thought back to those police reports. If you found anyone trying to commit suicide, you had to report it to the station. That pale yellow file in our large suicide bin labeled "WHEELER, MICHAEL". The list of the 10 times that he had tried. Steve's handwriting etched in once. Nancy's etched in 7 times. Mine etched in twice. 10 times. This... was the 11th.

11.

Oh god.

I sat down on the edge of that quarry. It was so tempting. The peaceful water looked as if it could just swallow you whole. Make you forget about your problems. Like drinking and smoking did for me.

Funny to think that I was in the same position Michael Wheeler had been for the past 11 months.

11 months.

I laughed out loud. The irony was cruel. But irony is normally cruel, no?

"Hopper?" a female voice rang out from behind me. I turned and saw Joyce, Jonathan and Will standing there, somber.

I nodded at them, as a greeting, and turned back around.

And thought.

And thought.

Until a voice interrupted my contemplation. Funny. It wasn't even Monday.

"Promise," Will's voice rang through my ears.

"What?" I asked, not sure of what he meant.

"Promise. It's their word. Inscribe it. It's what they would want," the small boy insisted, like he knew exactly what that word meant to me. To them. To her.

"And you know this because?" I asked, unsure of how he knew this. Why he knew this.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked me, almost challengingly.

I knew he was right.

I shook my head and whipped out my pocket knife.

She would hate this.

She would hate the fact that promises can be broken.

She would hate the fact that she broke her promise to him. Because she is gone. Gone. Gone.

They are gone. Gone. Gone.

* * *

 **Welp, so much for that double update. Its April 29.**

 **Oh lord.**

 **This story is finished.**

 **I can't believe it.**

 **There are so many people I need to thank.**

 **Phieillydinyia and BCI603 for giving me the most amazing stories to read while I was procrastinating and putting off writing this.**

 **Everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed this story. You all are the reason I didn't quit this.**

 **ArabellaGaleotti for being so kind and giving me something else to do on fanfiction while I procrasinated.**

 **And the biggest one of all: AliKattt. You have done everything, from following, favoriting and reviewing to helping me with ideas for this to getting me off my butt and stop procrastinating to being the kindest person ever and making me feel like I can write decently. You have helped me so much with everything and I realllyyyy hope that continues!**

 **Thank you all!**

 **Now I can start writing a continuation to 1,754 Days, which I am soooo psyched about! Yay!**

 **Bye, for the last time on this story!**

 **-Rose :)**


End file.
